


The Lady, The Lady, Have You Heard of The Lady?

by lucy_blue



Series: tales of fairy and wand [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Continuation, Dark Fairy Tales, Dark Poetry, Deathly Hallows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_blue/pseuds/lucy_blue
Summary: The Lady, The Lady,We Have All Heard of The Lady.(A reminder on the sly- be careful what you wish for, Death is a very problematic fairy godmother.)





	The Lady, The Lady, Have You Heard of The Lady?

Have you heard of The Lady?  
We have all heard of The Lady

The Lady, The Lady  
You have heard of The Lady.

We have all heard of The Lady  
From the deep marrow of our bones

The Lady, The Lady,  
They say she was born of Death 

We have all heard of The Lady  
From the storm and thunder

The Lady, The Lady,  
They say she invented _Cindercyrce_

We have all heard of The Lady  
From the cold, hard, dark things

The Lady, The Lady,  
They say with it she burnt down an empire

We have all heard of The Lady  
You may not have heard the name but

The Lady, The Lady,  
They say she is something like the Devil

We have all heard of The Lady,  
The shadow over the little dark lords 

The Lady, The Lady,  
They say she washed in virgin blood

We have all heard of The Lady  
The shadowed things worship her 

The Lady, The Lady  
They say she was a thousandfold the rest

The Lady, The Lady  
We have all heard of the Lady indeed  
The Lady, The Lady.


End file.
